From An Uncle's Eyes
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Experience The Lion King 1 1/2- From Max's point of view!


**(A/N: I can't remember exactly where I got this idea, but I know that among the inspiration was Maran Zelde's "The Search for Timon." None of the characters, songs, or settings belong to me. Since this is supposed to be in the original LK 1 1/2 storyline, there isn't any Timzi besides that one scene, and there's no Vitawny. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **From An Uncle's Eyes**

Prologue

* * *

Ah, the desert. Or as my nephew Timon calls it: The Pit of Shame. It has all the dirt you'd want to dig tunnels in! There's no shame in that.

" _What was that?!  
What was what?! Shh!  
What was that?!  
What was that?!  
Where? What?  
Where? Where? Shh!  
What was that?! Shh!  
Quick, before the hyena come!_"

Speak of the devil; We meerkats sing this song occasionally while we dig tunnels.

"Clear!" I hear the sentry guard yell out, before we began our jobs.

" _Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah!_" I can't help but smile, and sing along; This song never gets old.  
" _Digga tunnah,  
Dig, dig a tunnah  
Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!_ _Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
You can dig and never get dunnah!_" Timon thinks this song is annoying; I don't understand that boy. I just don't.  
" _Digga tunnah (Dig a little faster)  
Dig, digga tunnah,  
What was that?!_" They pause for a second, before starting again. I didn't see what they did, though.  
" _Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!  
Digga tunnah is what we do  
Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through  
Digga tunnah is what we sing  
Digga tunnah is everything!  
Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend  
Always more around every bend  
And when you get to your tunnah's end  
Hallelujah! Let's dig again!  
DIG!  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah)  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah.  
Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)  
dig dig a tunnah.  
What was that?_" They paused again, and started after a second or two.  
" _Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!_" They all finish; I wish that song had no ending. I could listen to and sing it all day.

"Digga tunnah! Dig, digga tunnah!" I sing by myself, while carrying a rock in my hands, "Dig, digga-…"

"Uncle Max?" A female voice scares me out of my singing.

"Aaahh!" I shriek in fright as I flail my arms about, dropping the rock on the ground before I duck down instinctively. Yeah, I'm a bit jumpy, don't laugh! Speaking of which, one reason I'm that is because I'm… ticklish. Very; But don't tell anybody! It's embarrassing, and I wouldn't hear (or should I say _feel?_ ) the end of it from anyone.

Anyway, I tried to calm down when I saw it was my sister-in-law Nina, a.k.a Timon's mother, standing by me.

"Uncle Max, relax!" She told me, as her hand was over her heart. "Have you seen Timon?"

I stare up at her for a second, before I straighten up, a pleasant smile growing back. "No I haven't, and what a day it's been!" Dump on me all you want; I was rather pleased with myself. "No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions, or injuries of any sort." I can see Nina scowling at me, but I ignore her. "As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhehere!" I chuckle happily, as I look up at the ceiling, but it crumbles almost immediately, along with my joy. I look straight ahead with my brown eyes wide, before the entire tunnel collapses right down on me, Nina, and other meerkats, as we duck down.

I slowly straighten back up, now fuming angry, with dirt on my arms, head, and nose. "That, would be… _TIMO-O-ON!_ " I scream out in fury.

"Heheheh, hey everybody!" I hear my nephew chuckle in embarrassment.

"Nihice work, Timon!" A brown-haired meerkat glares at Timon.

"Way to go, tunnel klutz!" Another brunette meerkat glares as well.

"Who else could break a hole?!" A third exclaimed in disbelief.

"Four in one week- A new record!"

"Not again," Nina says to herself quietly in despair.

"What? It's called a skylight!" Timon defiantly explains. Say what? We don't need a skylight! All we need are tunnels to stay away from predators. Just after he finishes, the skylight crumbles into nothing.

"Hoho, wow! Isn't that creative?" Nina tries to salvage the situation. Yet that's pretty much impossible. "A _skylight!_ Oh, haha," She giggles nervously, before ceasing. "I'll just have a word with him." I then see her lead her son away from the tunnels; Good.

I sigh heavily in annoyance, as I look at the mess he made. "Okay fellas, let's fix this mess," I tell the other meerkats, as I start digging again. I'm in too bad of a mood to sing again, so I work in silence. I guess the other meerkats felt the same way, because they weren't singing. I wonder what Nina's telling Timon? Hopefully to get his head out of the clouds, and back in the tunnels where it belongs. If not, I'll have to tell him myself. "Um, h-hey guys?" I called out, gaining the attention of the meerkats still above ground. "I'm going to go check on my nephew and sister-in-law real quick; Tell the rest of them once you see them." They all nodded, before continuing their work.

I head in the direction that the mother and son walked in. When I hear them talking about "everything the light touches" or something, I quickly, but quietly hide.

"What can I say? It's nature's design," Nina tells him, right before I decide to make my presence known.

"She's right!" I exclaim as I pop out of the grass, scaring Timon (Ha!), before I grab him by his shoulders, "We're food for other animals- A moveable feast!" I move him side by side for emphasis, while looking around suspiciously, "Feared by no one, and eaten by all!" I hold him close to me in fear, as I now feel nervous.

"But when they die, they become the grass…" What? "And we eat the grass… right?" The heck is he talking about? Eating grass? We eat bugs! And scorpions, lizards, eggs, and even snakes! What are we, omnivores?

"Not exactly; We can't digest grass," I told him, hiding my confusion, "We're grass intolerant."

"Okay, Max," Nina snatches him away, as I chew on my fingertips and shudder nervously, " _Thank_ you; You've been a big help." She leads him away from me, and keeps talking. I sneak back in the grass, and to where they're heading. "Honey, I-…"

"Meerkat! It's what for dinner!" I pop out again, scaring Timon again. But I duck down when Nina points her index finger meaningfully into the distance behind me. " _Thank_ you, Uncle Max!" She glares at me in annoyance. Pfft, fine; I can take a hint. I groan in equal annoyance, before I walk away back in the grass.

"I think Uncle Max dislodged one too many rocks with his skull," I hear Timon remark. Oh, I'm crazy, huh? Ah, never mind; I head back to the scene of the earlier collapse, where most of the meerkats had finished their work.

"Alright, who's on sentry duty?" I ask them all.

Sentry Duty is a serious job, y'know (If you're laughing at the word "duty" right now, then I know you wouldn't take it seriously). You can't let anything distract you; If you do, it could cost a meerkat or two (or more) their lives.

I sigh in annoyance when no one responds to my question. "So, let me get this straight; _Nobody_ is on the lookout for predators?" I slap my hand on my forehead and over my eyes when they all shake their heads. "Ough," I groan as I roll my eyes, "Okay, so-…"

"Uncle Max?" I felt taps on my right shoulder; I jump and shriek again, and whip around the air to face Nina and Timon. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" ' _Uh oh,_ ' I think to myself, as I shrug.

"Fine," I begrudgingly agree, before I follow them.

And let me tell you; _Uh oh_ is right.

* * *

 **(A/N: So, that's the prologue; Hope you're enjoying this little fic so far! As mentioned above, no characters, songs, or settings in this story belong to me.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB (Yep, I'm doing these again)**

I started collecting Tsum Tsums after being shown the game in Summer of 2014. I have several different ones so far, including all of the ones for The Lion King.


End file.
